Hanna Wind
Hanna Hertta Wind (ハンナ・ヘルッタ・ウィンド) is a veteran witch of the Suomus Air Force's 24th Squadron, and the second highest-scoring Suomus ace after Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Nicknamed “White 7” after the markings on her striker units, she was given the nickname "North Pole Marseille" (in reference to famed Karlsland ace Hanna-Justina Marseille) after a particularly successful set of sorties. Her Suomus friends often call her just "Hasse", similar to her ace archetype. Background The number two super ace of the Suomus Air Force. Number one is Flying Officer Juutilainen of the 501st JFW. She's someone the new recruits always can rely on. She's a good leader, but she's not the kind of person who tries to force her subordinates to work, but rather someone who smilingly watches over them with a broad mind. At the time of the beginning of the Neuroi invasion, she had no chance to sortie as a reserve officer, so she entered a military academy and received education as a regular aviation witch. After being assigned to the 24th Squadron as a Flying Officer, she was given the then state-of-the-art Beerster Buffalo to increase shoot down Neuroi. She gained experience and grew from a newly recruited witch to a dependable mid-career Officer, serving as the company commander. She is an all-round fighter who has no weakness that seems to be a weak point, and has high capabilities in all aspects of air combat maneuver, shooting, magical power, commanding ability, and research of enemies. She excels at shooting in particular and can use any kind of firearm skillfully, from pistols to anti-tank rifles. She is a valuable witch in Suomus, where equipment is apt to be lacking, because she can use all units and weapons freely. When compared to Eila, they are often refered to as "Hanna the Marksman" and "Eila the Evasive", although in Hanna's case her talents are more broad-reaching. Due to her skills, she has been asked to join both the 502nd and the 503rd, but since she means so much for the recruits, and due to her own will, she has stayed in Suomus. Hanna's close friendship with Nikka Edvardine Katajainen was solidified in an incident where a group of Neuroi one day approached Suomus airspace, and a large scale battle involving around ten witches followed. In that battle, Hanna was shot down and wounded. While the new recruits despaired at the sight of a top ace being shot down, and the situation seemed to be about to end in tragedy, Hanna shouted out some last words from the ground before losing consciousness. ”We'll definitely win... because we have Nipa with us...” Nikka, previously uncooperative and prone to delinquency, was inspired. Literally covered in wounds and scratches, she brought all of the newly recruited witches back alive. In an awkward gesture of appreciation, Nikka later brought her a matching sweater in the hospital, a reference to their similar appearance. She join the newly reformed 507th Joint Fighter Wing in 1944. Personality Despite her tomboyish appearance, Hanna is well-known and well-liked for her gentle, nurturing manner and soft smile. She is known for loving her country and her friends. Though she is close to all her squadmates, she shares an especially strong bond with Sergeant Nikka Katajainen, though this is only after some effort on Hanna's part to break through Nikka's rebellious exterior. Both look quite a bit alike, prompting Hanna to have the occasional bit of fun at Nikka's expense: she was once mistaken for the Sergeant during an inspection carried out by a highly ranked commissioned officer, where she just decided to play along and pretend she was Katajainen. Trivia *Her Beerster F2A (BW-393) striker was previously the personnal unit of Eini Luukkanen, the commander of the 24th Squadron 1st Company. *She does not care much, but rather enjoys herself. *Her ancestors are families from Baltland. *Her familiar is the Eurasian Eagle-Owl. *Hanna is based on the Finnish flying ace Hans “Hasse” Wind. Hans, like Hanna, is credited with being the second highest-scoring Finnish ace in World War II, with 75 confirmed victories. Quotes “How to tell us apart...? Nipa has bigger breasts.” Appearances Manga *Strike Witches - Aurora no Majo Other *Hasse Twitter Story Gallery Hasse shouting for Nipa.jpg Hanna Wind Scan 1.jpg Hanna Wind Scan 2.jpg Hanna Wind and Nipa.jpg 04 20170621182817458.png Wind.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:Flying Officers Category:507th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Suomus